


Tobi is here to help

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disabled Deidara, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deidara lost his arms. Tobi's first task as a proper Akatsuki member is to assist him in anything he needs.





	Tobi is here to help

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Mattsun (Mind)

死ね死ね死ね死ね死ね死ね死ね死ね死ね死ねエエエエエエエ

A few minutes earlier, Deidara was surrounded by five Konoha ninjas trying to kill him. He had no arms and just a kunai in his mouth as weapon, he was also sleep deprived, tired, with low chakra reserves and no one to back him up as Sasori, his partner, just died. And still, he managed to escape alive. He was awesome and was proud of himself.

The moment he hears his allies chatting, his mood improves, but instead of worrying about his well being, Zetsu is more interested in knowing if he managed to capture the Kyubi. Well of course not, you stupid plant, he thinks. As if he wasn't knackered already after spending hours sealing the Ichibi, or didn't manage to capture the fucking Kazekage in front of all the hidden Sand all on his own. Deidara has completed his mission succesfully. Then, Tobi mocks his lack of arms, and Deidara is too done with the world to take his bullshit. He warns him that he's about to lose his patience, Tobi doesn't listen.

"Death by suffocation, yeah!"

"Deidara stop!" Tobi cries.

So he still can talk, well, not for long, he tightens his legs further around Tobi's neck while the idiot kicks and screams, flailing his arms frantically.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, dieeeeeee!"

His vision darkens and he fels light headed. The stump in his right arm is still losing blood. Crap, not now that he's about to murder this little pest. He sees Zetsu looking at him from above.

"You look paler than me, Deidara," White Zetsu says.

Deidara tries with all his might to stay strong, but that isn't enough, he can feel he's getting weaker by the second. Then everything goes black.

* * *

Where was he? Did he kill Tobi before passing out? He doubts it.

He sits up, examinig his surroundings. He's in the HQ's infirmary, alone, hungry as fuck. There's a bowl of rice and salmon next to his bed. As he has no arms, Deidara sinks his face on it and wolfs it down like a starving animal. He's making a mess, as he can feel some rice stuck to his face and all over the tray, but he needs to eat. He tries to drink next from a bamboo cup next to the bowl, but only manages to topple it.

"Fuck," he spits, "FUCK!"

Deidara stands up and goes to the sink, he manages to open the tap using his mouth and drinks. The door opens but he doesn't look up, he needs to quench his thirst.

"You woke up at last, Deidara-senpai!"

That proves him that sadly, Tobi is still alive. And why is he addressing him as if he was his senior? He feels Tobi's arms around his waist, and the next second, Deidara is being pulled backwards, back on the bed.

"My my, I leave you alone for five minutes and you make a mess!"

When Deidara sees he's wearing an Akatsuki robe, he's unable to react. His gaze goes to Tobi's gloved hand, more precisely, to the ring that used to belong to Akasuna no Sasori, his dead partner. Does that mean...? No. It can't be. Leader would never allow this idiot to join, would he?. Tobi seems to notice where he's looking at.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, yes! I nearly forgot! Do you like my new ring Deidara-senpai? Oh and this awesome new robe, it's cool isn't it! Kisame said it suits me!" as Deidara is too startled to even reply, he giggles, "We'll be partners from now on, isn't that great? Leader wants me to look after you while Kakuzu doesn't fix your arms. That will be my first official mission. Now, I see you're hungry, senpai. Do you want Tobi to feed you?"

Deidara is feeling light headed once more. Tobi? His new partner? It had to be a nightmare.

He faints again, a stupid swirly orange mask looking at him from the above, screaming something he can't understand.

* * *

 

It wasn't a nightmare. Somehow, Tobi had become his new partner. When he woke up again he was there by his side with a new bowl of rice and meat and a cup of water with a straw in it. His stumps are now properly cleaned and wrapped in bandages. He wonders if it was Tobi the one doing it, as he seems to be his personal nurse.

"I'm bored, hm," he says after being fed. "When is Kakuzu going to fix me?"

"As soon as he comes from his mission, two more days only!" Deidara hears him sniff the air "Senpai, you stink."

"Of course I stink, I haven't seen a bath tub since I left the HQ with Danna to capture the Fifth Kazekage, yeah."

He can smell his own stench, a mixture of strong sweat, blood and dirt, in the mirror, he can see how matted his hair is. He certainly needs a bath, it's going to be troublesome to do it without arms, but he has to try. He also needs a wank. After a difficult fight he always was more aroused than usual. He heard that after a life-threatening situation, the body urges individuals to mate to keep genes going before death can occur. Well, he wasn't interested on passing his genes onto the next generation or on girls for starters. His genes would be as fleeting as him and for that reason, a wank would suffice. But armless as he is, he'd have to wait two days to be able to have one. Sucks to be him.

"Well, let's give you a bath so you smell pretty again!"

Tobi picks him up and carries him in his arms outside the room.

"Hey, I can walk. my arms must be missing but my legs are okay, yeah."

He's humming a tune, not listening to Deidara who kicks and twists his body in order to free himself. Tobi doesn't aknowledge him and just grips him harder while he screams all the way to the bath.

Tobi leaves him alone to fetch him clean clothes. It seems, he's going to be bathed by someone else, something that didn't happen since he was a wee kid. Deidara doesn't know what to do to avoid it. The more he thinks about it, the more evident it gets that he needs assistance, so he just sits awkwardly in a wooden stool, waiting for Tobi, who comes back after a while with some clean clothes, towels and toiletries.

"Tobi, I probably can do it on my own, get out," he complains.

"That would be fun to watch," Tobi chuckles,"now Deidara-senpai, we need to get your stinky clothes off."

While he grabs Deidara's t-shirt to pull it above his head, Tobi doesn't take his gloves off. His trousers go next, but when his new partner is was gonna grab his underwear, Deidara flinches. He doesn't feel that comfortable around Tobi to let him see him naked.

"I'd rather keep it on, hm," he insists.

"But you must be dirty down there too! Don't be gross just because you don't want Tobi to see your willy!"

Willy? Is this guy for real? No one said willy past the age of ten.

"I keep my underwear on and I mean it."

"I won't make fun of you if you're ashamed of your size. Promise!"

"I'm not ashamed of my-! Fuck off, I'm sick of you already!"

Can't Sasori be fixed or whatever?, for fuck's sake, he was annoying too, but at least he was powerful, Deidara thought. 6.2 inches is fine, isn't it? He isn't that big, but he isn't that small either.

"We'll start with your hair anyway, so please senpai, sit on the stool."

He reluctantly obeys, just to have Tobi dump a big bucket full of warm water over his head. Deidara coughs when a few drops enters through his nose.

"Hey! Be careful you idiot. You're a terrible nurse!"

Pouring shampoo in his gloved hand, Tobi lathes his long blonde locks. Deidara loves a good scalp massage. It troubles him to think those hands belonge to his annoying new partner, but brushes that off his mind so he could enjoy it better, without distractions. He closes his eyes and smiles, determined to enjoy the experience. It's what he deserves after going through so much bullshit in the past week.

Opening his eyes again after a while, he notices, to his dismay, the slight tent forming in his soaked underwear.

Fuck no, fuck no. He's in trouble. He refuses to believe the boner he's getting has something to do with Tobi. It can't be! It just can't. This dumbass can't have the power to give him boners, what the fuck.

Tobi keeps humming and Deidara hopes he hasn't noticed. He shifts with extreme subtleness, and croses his legs. Tobi goes silent and stops what he's doing and his heat skips a beat. Petrified, Deidara doesn't dare to breathe. Then Tobi resumes his task, and Deidara's body relaxes again. Phew, that was close.

Obito can't believe he's the cause another human being is sexually aroused. He's terrified and yet amazed. He forgets how to think and how to move, he just stand there in utter motification, with his gloved hands covered in lather tangled in Deidara's locks. He sees him cross his legs and panics. Without noticing, he's stopped washing his hair, maybe now, Deidara knows that he knows it. Despite embarrassment, he forces himself to keep going and pretend he didn't see anything. Deidara seems to prefer it so too, which is the best for both after all.

He rinses his hair and uses more shampoo and as the seconds go by, he notices his mind keeps wandering back to Deidara's boner. He can't forget about it. He just needs to know why, otherwise he'll think about it forever. It will be okay, it won't be him asking questions, it will be Tobi, a character he's created. He'll just keep roleplaying. Tobi will point it out and nothing will happen because it isn't actually him.

"So, senpai..." he says after musing for a while, it's harder than it seems to bring the subject, "erect like a pervert, aren't you?"

Deidara wishes he could just disappear. This wouldn't have happened if he had at least one arm left.

"I'm not a pervert! There's nothing wrong with this. It's just a sad accident, it can happen to anyone, yeah! Just ignore it!"

Obito is glad that Deidara can't see that he's blushing under the mask. He's shamefully thrilled by the unexpected twist, unable to stop thinking about his new partner's swollen crotch concealed by his leg. What should he do?

"But, does that mean you're horny?"

"I'm am not! Why should I be...? Listen, I just need a wank, okay? I haven't had one in days, hm."

It isn't as embarrassing to say that as he initially thought. Everyone masturbates, it's just natural, and Deidara is sure even Tobi does it too. Usually, he had one every other day, except during missions due to lack of privacy.

Seconds of silence pass awkwardly inside the bath and Obito wonders what he should do next. He wants to forget the subject but at the same time, he wants to discover where this path is going to take him. He laughs nervously in an attempt to ease the awkwardness between them.

"You should have said that earlier, Deidara-senpai. You know I'm here to help you in anything you need."

He wonders if he's being disrespectful, but Deidara's dick is pointing at the ceiling and Obito needs to find out if he has something to do with that fact.

"Are you really offering to jerk me off? And you called me a pervert..."

Obito rinses his hair once more and circles Deidara to kneel in front of him.

"This has nothing to do with perversion. My mission is to assist you, and you seem to need help. You said it's just natural so, what's the problem? Let me be your hands!"

A gloved hand grabbs his knee to uncross his legs and waits for approval. Obito can't believe he's wishing for Deidara to say yes.

"If you tell anyone about this you're dead, yeah."

He reaches up to the only piece of cloth covering Deidara's body, trembling until his fingers connect with the tip of his dick. He circles it gently, his eyes wide open. It's happening.

"Shall I take your underwear off, senpai?" he whispers.

Nodding, Deidara lets him know that he is fine with it. He helps Tobi by pulling it down. He feels indeed perverted, turned on by Tobi whose swirly orange mask was pointing right at his stiff dick.

Inside Obito's mind, there is only chaos. That hard shaft is his doing and he's proud of it, he can't say the same about his dirty thoughts. He boldly grabs Deidara's dick and rubs it up and down, slow and carefully. Deidara's reaction is interesting.

"Ah~~... Hmm~..."

"I want to confess something to you, senpai. This is my first time doing something remotely sexual. I am a virgin. I haven't even kissed anyone in all my life."

"Wow... S-sorry... I guess... Hmm~..."

Obito's glove is getting wet with precum while he keeps stroking, hearing Deidara's tiny gasps and moans.

"But I'm not afraid."

While he jerks him off with his right hand, Obito rubs his balls with the left hand, squeezing lightly.

"Faster~..."

Obito obliges, and squeezes harder, fearing it might be too rough, but Deidara seems to be handling it well. His waist arches backwards, hips shaking, his eyes are closed, his lips parted, gasping loudly. He can feel through his gloves fabric how Deidara's shaft gets harder and hotter. He's about to finish, he can feel it. Although at first, he felt dirty, when Deidara finally reaches his orgasm, he finds it beautiful. He loves the way his black gloves look with his come on them.

"Senpai, I can see now how horny you were~ That didn't take long."

"Shut up...! Yeah... I guess... Sorry about your glove..."

"No worries. Are you feeling better now? Tobi still has to soap your body."

After scrubbing a bar of soap against a sponge, Obito proceeds to clean Deidara's back. He does it slowly, because now he appreciates the beauty of Deidara's nude body and is his desire to keep touching it. He has a boner of his own, but he plans to keep it hidden in his robes. None of them dare to say a word while he cleans him, taking his sweet time on soaping delicately every inch of his flesh. Until he sees, when he is about to clean his legs, that Deidara is hard again.

"Do I really turn you on that much, senpai."

Deidara wishes to actívate his C0. He never had such a problem and feels self conscious again, not even unable to answer.

"Anyway, I guess that means your body needs my help again. Or maybe we should try something different this time."

Obito kneels back to his former position, curiously stroking the hardens shaft.

"Senpai"

"What, hm."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What is it to you?"

"I was just wondering. So, are you?"

"It would be kinda lame if I was, yeah. People tend to find me hot. I haven't had sex in a long time though..." Deidara confesses.

"How long?"

"Not since I joined Akatsuki. I'm always busy doing some random mission, so I 'd rather just jerk off and be done with it, hm."

"I understand... So I'm your first after a long time. I have decided then to be a little bit bolder."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be leaving the past behind and embrace the future."

"Seriously... What are you talking about??"

Something even stranger occurs in front of Deidara. Tobi grabs his mask, and drags it to the side of his head, half of his real face can be seen now. Deidara notes that the wound covering half of his face is not recent, and can't see his eyes because they're covered by the masks elastic band, but there's possibly something wrong with them. After all, the mask only has one hole. So, Deidara ponders whether to rip the mask off his face or not, but when he's about to do it, Tobi stops him.

"Don't. Please. I can't show you."

Tobi isn't the goofball he thought he was. And wonders why he doesn't want to expose his face. Still, he went close, to check those scars better.

"Here I go, senpai."

"Oh..."

Obito pulls apart Deidara's knees and gets closer to him. Deidara observes with eyes wide open how the hand in a black glove stained with his semen grabs firmly the base of his penis while Tobi sticks out his tongue to boldly lap Deidara's tip.

"It tastes salty."

"C-carry on, Tobi."

The playful tongue circles his slit before going down the shaft, tracing the outline all the way to the root. He goes up again and sucks the tip enjoying that salty precum, slightly smelly. He feels again the hard dick getting hotter, as he settles in that same motion: Licking and sucking the tip, go down the length and up again. Obito thinks, that Deidara isn't going to cum if he just does that, so he goes even further, he swallows it whole until he feels it in his throat.

"Ah~... Hmm~... Aaahh~"

It's hot. Very hot. The insides of his mouth are so comfortably hot. Deidara can't stand to see Tobi slowly swallowing his whole dick. He can feel it poking very deep inside his mouth on its way to his throat. His hot tongue circling the tip, lips wide open, to let pass his shaft to that hot cave. And his brain suffers a shock, getting numb when he feels the orgasm approaching.

"Aaaaah~...!"

He tries to resist the wave of pleasure that threats to drag him away. His hip shakes against the dark haired head between his legs. The inside of that mouth... Is so ridiculously delicious, it can't be compared whatsoever to the feeling of a hand. It's a gentle, inviting, cozy heat.

Although he's humping against his mouth, Tobi never stops sucking. Deidara's penis never felt so well treated before.

"Oh~... Ah~... To~bi... I can't... aahh~ I...!"

Obito firmly grabs the base of Deidara's penis, to keep it steady, he goes slower when he feels the orgasm approaching. Deidara is moaning very loudly.

"FuUUck~...! Y-you...! To... MMmh... Bi~...!

Obito's mouth releases Deidara's cock, a silvery thread keeping both connected for a few more seconds. He has an evil smile on his face. Deidara was panting hard.

"Huff... Hm... C-ca... Huff... rry on... Hm... Huff... Yeah..."

"He, he, he, you sound like you were having fun, sen-pa-i"

Tobi goes up to kiss Deidara's lips. They're burning. Obito finds Deidara fascinating, and he's loved to do what he's done, even if he didn't know very well how it worked. He doesn't want it to end. He licks a finger and goes down again, pressing it against Deidara's rear entrance, slowly entering him while he resumes his blow job.

"To... To... Bi... Finish... Me... NOW...!"

He can't believe how loud he's screaming. He can see how his whole body is boiling. He sweetly bites Deidara's tip. That sudden jolt of pain delays Deidara's orgasm further. Immediately, Tobi kept sucking as if nothing ever happened.

"Ha ha ha... Are you having fun, yeah?"

"There's no point in touching someone else's penis and stay gentle. When I do something new, I like to experiment and test the limits."

"Do you want me to strangle you with my legs again? This time I won't fail. If you don't make me finish now, I'll do it."

Deidara jumps on Tobi, climbing on top of him.

"I'm just having some fun like you stated, senpai!"

"I thought you were here to assist me. I never said I wanted you to make me wait, yeah."

"I don't regret it. I don't like to be predictable. If you had both arms, you would have jerked off and this wouldn't have happened."

"You played for too long."

They roll on the floor and when Obito has Deidara under him, he considers it may be time to stop playing. He carries on sucking, fast and violently, while Deidara moans, and begs him to make him finish. He shoves his finger up his rear entrance again. Deidara's body trembles, his heavy breaths demanding more pleasure. That time, Obito allows Deidara to ejaculate at last.

A stream of hot come is released in Tobi's mouth. It overfills it, escaping through his lips, dripping down his chin. The rest of the salty liquid, is swallowed. Deidara's orgasm intensifies when he see's drops of his semen leaking from Tobi's mouth. He feels light headed again, sign that he wasn't fully recovered, and a few seconds later, he blacks out.

* * *

 

Obito thought he wouldn't regret. Obito thought he was going to ditch the past and embrace the future, but he can't do that. Moving his wrist at great speed, he jerks off alone, feeling ashamed, pathetic and utterly perverted. A disgusting sensation that oddly enough, threatens to bring him to the point of no return faster than usual. Then he remembers for a brief moment the taste of Deidara's semen stored in his stomach at that very moment, and a violent orgasm full of guilt rushes through his body. He watches as shots of his own come stain the floor, forming small white pools that slowly expand through the tiles, he stays in that position for minutes, lost in his thoughts of self-hatred. What a pathetic thing he'll never cease to be. It's going to be awkward to be around Deidara from now on. Why the fuck didn't he think about that?


End file.
